


On va finir par se faire arrêter si on continue

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bill Denbrough Doesn't Know How Use A Smartphone, Drunk Richie Tozier, Drunk Singing, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Groping, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Richie Tozier Has Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Bill et Richie fêtent ensemble le contrat que ce dernier venait de signer avec Netflix. Après avoir arrosé ça, il faut bien appeler un uber et l'attente est beaucoup trop longue pour Richie, qui a d'autres idées en tête...
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	On va finir par se faire arrêter si on continue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Calimera pour un échange, sur le prompt "On va finir par se faire arrêter si on continue"

Le smartphone de Bill était un modèle récent. C'était son ex-femme qui l'avait forcé à en acheter un, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais trouvé cela pratique, il continuait de s'en servir par nostalgie d'une époque où son épouse et lui formait un duo inséparable qui s'envoyaient de longs textos quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre

Bien des événements s'étaient produits, et en dépit de leur affection mutuelle, les actes commis à Derry avaient eu raison de leur couple. Ils avaient divorcé, tout en restant en assez bons termes, mais ça n'avait pas été facile.

Ce n'était pas comme si Bill pouvait lui en vouloir : s'il devait en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'était à lui-même, pour ne pas être parvenu à redevenir l'homme avec qui elle s'était mariée.

Mais les souvenirs, qu'on les veuille ou pas, étaient des pierres qui bâtissaient l'homme qu'il était à présent, et il ne pouvait rien y changer. La vie, telle un fleuve, peut être détournée de son cours, mais jamais arrêtée dans son mouvement. Elle continue sa route, jusqu'à l'océan, jusqu'à se jeter dans quelque chose de plus grand, de plus insondable.

Le smartphone de Bill, donc, était très compliqué à utiliser, et Richie avait passé une partie de la soirée à lui expliquer les fonctionnalités des différentes applications, tout en enfilant les shots à une rapidité alarmante. Bill avait fréquenté beaucoup de célébrité durant sa carrière – il en avait même épousé une – et il reconnaissait chez Richie cette facilité à boire comme celle de ces stars plus ou moins connues qui passent leurs soirées à des fêtes, dans l'espoir d'être vues, d'être remarquées, et finalement, de ne pas être oubliées – quitte à finir à poil sur un capot de voiture en première page des tabloïds.

Aussi, lorsque Richie avait commencé à chanter, Bill avait décidé que c'était le moment de quitter le bar où ils fêtaient ensemble le contrat que Richie venait de signer avec Netflix.

« I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYY ! », chantait Richie, un bras accroché au cou de Bill pour ne pas tomber. « I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYYYYY !!! »

Le volume sonore de sa voix n'était guère pratique pour passer un appel, aussi Bill s'employait-il à utiliser l'appli Uber pour leur appeler une voiture – étant lui-même trop alcoolisé pour conduire. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire de se concentrer avec Richie qui tanguait contre lui, et sa main tremblait un peu à cause du whisky qu'il avait ingurgité.

Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes, il parvînt à faire abstraction du bruit ambiant et à passer commande.

Soudain Richie s'interrompit brusquement et Bill put constater que des chiens s'étaient mis à hurler de concert avec son petit-ami.

« Ils sont les enfants de la nuit ! », susurra Richie à son oreille en imitant le vague accent hongrois du Dracula de Coppola. « Quelle belle musique, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- Tu es rond comme une queue de pelle, fit remarquer Bill avec une franchise désarmante.

Richie se mit à rire et le son fit couler quelque chose de délicieusement chaud dans le bas-ventre de notre cher écrivain. Ce dernier tenta d'écarter le visage de Richie du sien, sans grand succès : Richie était lourd et entravait ses mouvements – ça et l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang.

Les lèvres de Richie se posèrent dans son cou et Bill lutta pour ne pas grogner de désir : le contact était sensuel et en dépit de leur environnement peu glamour, il faut bien le reconnaître, Bill n'était pas du tout insensible à la proposition qui pouvait éventuellement se cacher derrière, celle de se faufiler dans une ruelle pour quelques caresses rapides et désordonnées sous la ceinture.

Pourtant il résista, et ce malgré la langue de Richie qui remontait lentement le long de sa gorge, mordillant son pouls avec insistance.

Il se rendit compte que Richie se frottait également contre sa cuisse comme un animal en chaleur, et il était presque certain de sentir un début d'érection malgré les épaisseurs de tissus qui les séparaient.

\- Richie, supplia-t-il en pensant à la possibilité de paparazzis embusqués en train de prendre une myriades de photos embarrassantes. Richie, on est dans la rue.

Les dents du comédien taquinèrent le lobe de son oreille, le forçant à déglutir pour tenter de conserver son sang froid ; l'une de ses mains se glissa néanmoins entre eux, contre le ventre de Richie, et descendit doucement entre ses jambes.

Richie gronda contre sa peau en ressentant sa poigne se refermer sur son pénis à travers son jeans.

Soudain Bill n'en avait plus rien à faire d'être surpris par des photographes de tabloïds. L'espace d'un instant, il songeait à combien il était excitant de voir Richie dans cet état rien que pour lui, de le voir étaler ainsi son affection et son désir pour lui à la vue de tous.

\- Billy, haleta Richie. Billy, s'il te plaît...

\- Chut, ne fais pas de bruit, murmura Bill en faisant lentement bouger sa main.

Richie gémit, déclenchant chez Bill une vague de chaleur qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Habituellement, Richie n'était pas démonstratif en public. Bill pouvait comprendre pourquoi, et lui-même n'était pas fan des effusions, même du temps où tout le monde le croyait hétéro. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait cacher ses affinités, il tenait juste à sa vie privée. C'était une question de pudeur.

Toutefois, il savait que pour Richie, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Richie n'avait pas grand chose à craindre pour sa carrière, le milieu était plutôt complaisant envers les comédiens gays – plus que pour les racisés, à vrai dire. Pourtant Richie ne voulait pas s'afficher comme homosexuel (ou bisexuel. Bill s'identifiait ainsi, il ne savait pas pour Richie et il ne voulait pas présumer...).

Richie avait peur. C'était compréhensible quand on voyait dans quel ville ils avaient grandi, et Bill ne pouvait pas dire par quoi Richie était passé après avoir quitté Derry, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu pour être aussi terrorisé à l'idée d'assumer sa sexualité.

Ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Et c'est pourquoi il interrompit ses caresses, parce qu'il savait que s'il continuait, il le ferait jouir, en dépit de son état d'ébriété, et que Richie n'était pas en état de consentir à un acte qui risquait d'être un peu trop engageant pour lui.

\- On va finir par se faire arrêter si on continue, chuchota Bill comme pour s'excuser tandis que Richie geignait de frustration lorsqu'il retira sa main.

\- Bill...je veux rentrer. Je veux te faire l'amour.

L'écrivain lui enlaça la taille et le serra doucement contre lui. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce plan si Richie était toujours dans le même esprit une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés à la maison.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'écran de son portable. Le Uber n'allait pas tarder.

\- Richie, dit-il gentiment en l'embrassant sur la joue. Sois sage, d'accord ?

Le comédien se détendit contre lui, comme s'il fondait. Bill lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses en voyant la voiture du Uber.

\- Allez, encore un petit effort. Et évite de vomir dans la voiture.

\- Je ne fais jamais de promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir, répliqua Richie en rigolant tandis qu'il ouvrait fébrilement la portière.

Bill hocha gravement la tête. Ils en savaient quelque chose.


End file.
